


in a sea of doubt, rise above the waves

by santiagoswagger



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: ALL the fluff tbh, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santiagoswagger/pseuds/santiagoswagger
Summary: Jake and Amy have a big conversation when they get home from the heist.Set immediately after "Cinco de Mayo."





	in a sea of doubt, rise above the waves

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Change" by Moon Taxi.

Amy hung her purse on its designated hook by the front door before trudging over to the living room and collapsing on the couch, thoroughly exhausted and drained. Jake followed slowly, collapsing next to her before laying his head in her lap and closing his eyes in contentment. 

It was the way they had ended most heists since becoming a couple, but this time felt different to Amy. 

She sighed, moving her hand through her husband’s hair absentmindedly. 

She always knew she was competitive. She was ruthless in every elementary school spelling bee, annihilated her fellow academy recruits in each drill and crushed it at code camp year after year. That drive to win had gotten her to where she was today: the youngest sergeant in the history of the nine-nine. But tonight, her competitiveness had really gotten away from her and the consequences were potentially catastrophic. 

“Hey, babe?” she asked quietly. 

Jake lifted his head slightly in her lap to catch her eyes. His eyelids were heavy and he looked like was about to fall asleep at any moment. She wasn’t surprised; he’d been pulling double shifts to work a particularly difficult homicide all week and she had barely seen him at home. “Yeah, Ames?” 

“I’m _really_ sorry I lied to you about being pregnant,” she admitted quietly, guilt dripping from every word. Her hand stilled in his hair. She’d never felt like a worse human being and wife, especially given Jake’s initial hesitance to have kids. She couldn’t believe she had tried to emotionally manipulate him like that, even for a chance at winning. “That was really low, even for Heist Amy.” 

Jake sat up to look her square in the eye, grabbing her hand in his. “Amy, it’s fine. All’s fair in love and heisting.” He smiled her favorite crooked half-smile. “Besides, I’m pretty sure I fake proposed to you back in the third Halloween heist so I think we’re officially even now.” 

Amy grinned, relieved. “That’s very true.” She paused. “I _also_ can’t believe we both bought each other tasers this year instead of actual gifts. Are we the worst married couple ever?”

Jake barked out a laugh. “I’d like to think that means we’re perfect for each other but it probably just means we’re both insane.”

Amy laughed. “What did I do to deserve you?”

She brought him down to kiss him softly. It had been too long since they had spent much time together outside of the precinct, and it was easy to get caught up. They broke apart after a long moment and Amy opened her eyes to see Jake struggling valiantly to keep his open. 

She immediately unfolded herself from him and sprang up from the couch, reaching a hand down to drag Jake up with her. “Come on, sleepy. Time for bed.” 

He groaned in protest but got up anyway. 

It wasn’t until they were both done with their nighttime routines and tucked into bed with the lights off that Jake spoke again. 

“Hey, babe?” he said softly. 

“Hmm?” she mumbled, already beginning to drift off to sleep. 

“I think I’m ready.” 

His serious tone gave her pause. Amy blinked her eyes open and sat up to turn on the lamp on her nightstand. She turned to face her husband, brow furrowed. “What do you mean? What are you ready for?” 

“I’m ready to be a dad, for you to be a mom,” he said, smiling vulnerably. “I think we should start, you know, trying for a kid.” 

His smile was the brightest thing she could see in the glow of their half-lit bedroom and she had never loved him more than she did in this moment. 

Amy felt herself begin to beam, but she didn’t want to get too far ahead of herself. “Jake, are you sure? I don’t want you to feel rushed into something this huge.” 

He nodded emphatically. “Yes, I’m _completely_ sure,” he said. “When you told me you were pregnant today, I couldn’t believe how happy I was. I started picturing a little girl that looked like you, and it made me realize how much I actually wanted it.” 

Tears pricked at her eyes and her smile was so wide she felt like her facial muscles might get stuck. “Okay, let’s do it. Let’s start trying.” 

Amy leaned over to kiss him, laughing with pure joy and love as they broke apart. 

“I love you so much but if I don’t go to sleep now, my eyeballs might fall out of my face,” Jake said apologetically, swiping his thumb across her right cheekbone. “Can we start tomorrow?” 

“Tomorrow sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just in my feelings about these two, per usual.


End file.
